first kiss
by coldgirl93
Summary: "el recuerdo de el daño que le hice me impide salir de estas cuatro paredes, temo hacerle daño una vez mas" solía pensar "no me rendiré, daré todo de mi para controlarlo y probar que puedo estar a su lado sin lastimarla". "por que me ha alejado sin ninguna razón, la extraño tanto" solía pensar, hasta que en aquella tormenta me fue otorgada la oportunidad de verla de nuevo. Elsanna!


First kiss

En un hemos día soleado, justo en el aniversario de ambas entregaron el regalo acordado, una carta que incluía aquellos años de soledad, desde el punto de vista de cada una, no solían hablar de eso, era doloroso pero para dejarlo en el pasado tal vez no será una mala idea verlo como la razón de su actual unión.

Los destinatarios recibieron sus respectivas cartas en un sobre azul el de Elsa para Anna y en un sobre verde el de Anna para Elsa, ambas lo abrieron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a leer.

De Elsa para Anna.

Mis nítidos recuerdos desde mi perspectiva.

Todo comenzó hace varios años pero creo que es el mejor recuerdo que tengo gracias a eso fui capaz de ser libre y amar.

-Elsa, ptsss- sentí como una intrusa intentaba levantarme y si me refiero a ti Anna, nada menos que mi pequeña y adorada hermanita-despierta, despierta-estabas encima de mí.

-Anna vuele a dormir-dije intentando reconciliar el sueño pero te acostaste encima de mí.

-no puedo, el cielo está despierto y yo también entonces tenemos que jugar-fueron tus palabras, una pequeña tu que no se dejaba de mover aun estando encima de mí.

-pues ve a jugar tú sola-intente una vez más levantándome para empujarte fuera de mi cama, pero sabía de antemano que sería inútil, una vez más subiste a la cama y con tu mano abriste uno de mis ojos, no fue muy agradable.

-quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?-preguntaste, y como negarme, abrí mis ojos y te sonreí, tomaste mi mano y me arrastraste escaleras abajo, apresurándome.

-vamos, vamos, vamos- no parabas de decir mientras yo intentaba silenciarte para que no despertar a nadie en el palacio, amabas reíamos al entrar en la habitación central.

-has la magia- pediste emocionada, hice fricción con mis dedos y le di un toque de emoción, con mis manos en movimientos circulares y con mi deseo lentamente una magia azul formo una bola de nieve, era el momento.

-lista?-pregunte, vi tu adorable sonrisa, asentiste con la cabeza, lance entonces mi magia lo más alto que pude provocando un ligera nevada, tu, mi hermanita saltabas de emoción, siempre tan adorable.

-esto es asombroso-no parabas de decir.

-mira esto-dije a tiempo que levantaba mi pie para después chocarlo contra el piso provocando que una capa de hielo cubriera el suelo junto con eso cree algo de nieve y empezamos con el muñeco al que decidí llamar Olaf, me coloque detrás para manipular las ramas que eran los brazos de Olaf.

-hola, soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos calientitos-dije modificando un poco mi voz, aplaudías y brincabas emocionada corriste directo al muñeco y lo abrazaste.

-te quiero Olaf-tu mirada estaba puesta en mí, no hay nada que yo no haría por ti Anna.

Estábamos jugando en la nieve, yo impulsaba a Olaf con mis poderes y así tú, Olaf y yo podíamos patinar los tres juntos, no parabas de reír, jugamos más en la nieve deslizándonos por un medio tubo que te lanzo a un montón de nieve de ahí tomaste impulso y saltaste, con mis poderes hice escalones para que no te calleras pero aumentabas la velocidad, saltabas cada vez más rápido.

-otra vez-gritabas en cada salto.

-espera, más lento-intente advertirte pero en el siguiente salto resbale grite tu nombre, preocupada al ver que podrías caer así que intente usar mi poder pero mi magia te dio en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente, un montículo de nieve detuvo tu caída, corrí hacia ti.

-Anna-intente sacudirte pero no respondías-mamá, papá-grite al borde de las lágrimas. Y te abrace, eres es lo más preciado para mi tenía mucho miedo de perderte, mis padres llegaron y abrieron la gran puerta del salón.

-Elsa que has hecho-me recrimino nuestro padre

-fue un accidente-intente explicar-lo siento Anna-me disculpe abrazándote antes de te alejaran de mi lo que sucedió después fue realmente doloroso, nos llevaron con unos trols que me explicaron parte de mis poderes y con su explicación nuestro padre concluyo que tendrían que aislarme para que pudiera controlar la maldición que estaba en mí, aislarme incluso de ti.

Cuando regrese al castillo fui separada de ti, solías insistirme muy seguido sobre salir a jugar, papá me decía "no sientas, escóndelo, se la niña buena que siempre debes ser" pero además de eso yo solo podía pensar en ti Anna…

De Anna para Elsa

No sabía porque, de la nada Elsa, habías sido separada de mí, tus cosas fueron trasladadas a otra habitación, ya no jugábamos más ni siquiera podía verte, cuando tocaba la puerta no recibía ninguna respuesta, eso destrozo mi corazón.

Recordaba los momentos que pase a tu lado Elsa, mi hermana mayor, desde siempre te admire, un poco más alta que yo y muy hermosa, no había nada que yo no estuviera dispuesta a hacer por ti.

Cada noche, cuando el cielo despertaba y yo tenía ganas de jugar miraba hacia el espacio vacío que debería ser tu parte de la habitación, recordaba los momentos que pasábamos juntas, en especial en invierno, de hecho la mayoría de mis recuerdos contigo eran en invierno, desde guerras y muñecos de nieve hasta las escalofriantes tormentas que solían asustarme, cuando eso ocurría caminaba asustada hasta tu cama y en lugar de la acostumbrada rutina para despertarte, te pedía permiso para quedarme el resto de la noche a tu lado, me sonreías dulcemente y me abrazabas de manera una protectora que realmente me hacía sentir segura, ahora sé que era por tú eras la que lo hacía.

Pasaron varios inviernos en lo que a pesar de mis suplicas me negaste la entrada, realmente no entendía porque pero ahora lo sé, en ese entonces no sabía que había hecho mal y en varias ocasiones te pedía perdón o una explicación pero del otro de la puerta nunca llego una respuesta, al igual que mis suplicas cambiaron también lo hicieron mis pensamientos hacia ti, Elsa, como te recordaba, eres mi heroína, mi hermana mayor, intentaba recordar tu aroma o tu voz constante, cuando solías decirme "te quiero".

Es curioso como una tormenta de las que tanto me asustaban me dio la oportunidad de estar una vez más a tu lado, esa fue una tormenta realmente notoria, salí de la habitación, tenía miedo y cuando llegue a tu puerta después de todas las veces que me habías negado la entrada, me asuste y corrí hacia la habitación de mis padres pero justo cuando pasaba por la biblioteca te vi, eras un poco diferente más alta de lo que te recordaba, te seguí, quería hablarte pero algo me decía que saldrías huyendo así que solo te observe, te parabas de puntillas para alcanzar un libro grueso algo extraño y aun en plena tormenta el solo verte de lejos me tranquilizaba, pasaron las horas al igual que la tormenta, vi como guardabas el libro y supe que debía esconderme

Me quede todo aquella noche observándote y no pude dormir mucho, cuando abrí los ojos me pase por la biblioteca, no alcance el libro y me apoye en un silla, eres más alta que yo, con cuidado tome el libro el titulo estaba en un idioma extraño, algunas imágenes me resultaron extrañas, trols que curiosamente me parecían familiares copos de nieve e imágenes que parecían magia, lo deje, no lo entendía, pero cuide que pareciera que nadie lo había tomado, espere toda la noche cerca del pasillo por verte aparecer y así fue, calidez aun en el frio piso en el que me encontraba, con el tiempo supe que el castillo era mío de día y tuyo de noche.

Se volvió mi rutina, espiarte cada noche y poco a poco comprendía que era lo que había pasado, me sorprendió verte en aquel lugar quitándote los guantes, congelando cosas e intentando calmarte, cuando el día llego volví a ver el libro y entendí un poco mejor las imágenes, los trols y mi cabello con un mechón blanco, no tenía miedo, como en un pasado lo que hacías me parecía hermoso tú me parecías perfecta y con el tiempo me di cuenta de que tal vez después de observarte tanto tiempo ya no te veía solo como mi hermana.

Decidí estudiar tus poderes e intentar entender por qué había ocurrido todo aquello.

Hubo un tiempo en que no fuiste por el libro y al no verte sentí como mi corazón se oprimía, te habías vuelto una necesidad para mí, pasaron varias noches hasta que al fin pude verte de nuevo, ya no tenía dudas, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin ti Elsa no podría sentirme completa, te amo.

Mis días sin ti, Anna, eran muy aburridos, estaba aprisionada en cuatro paredes y sabía que eso no podía cambiar, cada que intentaba salir el recuerdo de nuestra infancia de cuando te hice daño me lo impedía, una cadena que no podía romper, creía que era por tu bien que eso sería lo mejor pero realmente deseaba tenerte de regreso a mi lado porque me hacías falta, varios inviernos pasaron, temía por ti en las tormentas, sabía que te asustaban, con mi poder intentaba controlarlas para que tuvieras un sueño tranquilo.

Una vez tuve un sueño, era invierno tanto en mi sueño como en la realidad, ese día me habías pedido perdón por lo que fuera que habías hecho mal, me sentí terrible, llore todo el tiempo que estuviste al otro lado de la puerta y esa noche, el momento en que te lastime con mi magia, me torturo, imagine a mi pequeña hermana al otro lado de la habitación, a solo una puerta de distancia sufriendo por mi culpa y al despertarme lo entendí, te hacía daño, la maldición que había en mi te estaba dañando, a ti lo que más amo en el mundo, una terrible tormenta que expresaba mis emociones azotaba el castillo pero aun así no me rendiría aprendería a controlarlo de alguna manera, recordé entonces el libro en que papá había buscado a los trol y decidí empezar por ahí, lo dominaría le demostraría a todos que era capaz de estar junto a ti sin lastimarte ya que estar lejos de ti me costaba mucho trabajo, todas las noches con sumo sigilo me dirigía a la biblioteca para estudiar mis poderes y aprender a controlarlos tú eras mi motivación pero nunca me espere que todo ese tiempo tú estuvieras ahí apoyándome, desde las sombras.

Aquella noche en que por primera vez en mucho tiempo te vi no me sentía preparada pero contra todo pronóstico, rompiste mis barreras, y conseguiste enseñarme lo que realmente sentía por ti.

El amor descongela…

Gracias Anna, te amo.

Ambas habían finalizado la carta de la otra se levantaron y se miraron a los ojos, el mismo recuerdo pasó por sus mentes:

Aquella noche después de tu ausencia.

Elsa: Me había rendido, en algún momento de mi desesperación por reparar todo lo que había causado, me rendí y una vez más encontré la fuerza que necesitaba en el recuerdo de Anna, deseaba verla, más que nada en el mundo. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, tenía mucho tiempo que recuperar no me volvería a rendir, retire los guantes de mis manos e intente no congelar nada, solo pensando en Anna lo conseguí, la puerta se abrió, me asuste un poco y entonces la vi, mi herma estaba ahí de pie en el mismo lugar que yo, el hielo empezó a surgir de mí.

Anna: No tenía miedo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no daría marcha atrás, con paso firme camine hacia la puerta que me separaba de Elsa, no importaba que, en esta ocasión no podía fallar tenía que abrir todas las puertas, entre.

-Elsa-dije su nombre, ella me miraba fijamente.

-Anna-dije sorprendida, el miedo me invadió, aun no estaba preparada, podía hacerle daño, al ver como congelaba algunas cosas a mí alrededor temí asustarla, pero me veía con una sonrisa seguro que mi mirada era confusa.

-tranquila, se lo de tus poderes, no tengo miedo-intente calmar a mi hermana mayor.

-aléjate, podría lastimarte-le grite, confundida aun por lo que acababa de decir.

-no lo are, déjame entrar, confía en mi-intente transmitirle seguridad y avance unos pasos, mi hermana no se movió, continúe avanzando.

-Anna…-tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la vi, se acercaba con paso seguro directo hacia mí, podía observarla y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para tocarme reaccione y retrocedí de inmediato.-no quiero hacerte daño, por favor vete-intente hacerla entrar en razón, retrocedí hasta toparme con los libros y cerré los ojos rechazarla la heriría y lastimarla con mi hielo también, entre la espada y la pared solté un par de lágrimas aun sin abrir mis ojos.

Ver a Elsa retrocediendo me desanimo un poco, pero cuando vi sus lágrimas, no pude evitar que me afectara también, me acerque y me agache a su lado, tome su mano-Elsa no estás sola, no tienes que estarlo nunca más, yo estoy aquí para ti y lo he estado desde que vienes a este lugar-seque sus lágrimas-hay algo que quiero darte, te pertenece a ti y solo a ti por siempre y desde siempre.

Anna estaba muy cerca pero ya no me importaba, lo que había dicho había capturado mi atención pero me negaba a mirar por temor a verla lastimada por mi culpa una vez más, sentí como limpio mis lágrimas y entreabrí mis ojos, ella se encontraba muy cerca y se acercaba cada vez más, noto que la estaba observando, se sonrojo pero no paro de acercarse, con sus manos me obligo con delicadeza a mirarla y redujo la distancia que nos separaba a cero, estaba definitivamente atónita pero se sentía bien demasiado cálido, el hielo que por miedo había producido se descongelo ante la nueva sensación que me inundaba, aquella inspiración que para mí era Anna, era realmente algo más, me perdí en su beso y lo supe, para mi ahora todo estaba claro, lo que en realidad sentía…amor y lo que el libro jamás había podido enseñarme fue tan claro como mi hielo… el amor descongela.

-mi primer beso-le sonreí a Elsa algo nerviosa por lo que podría pensar de mí, pero no dijo nada solo se acercó un vez más, reclamo mi corazón que desde siempre le había pertenecido y me entrego suyo.

Un emotivo abrazo entre ambas chicas, unidas por una tormenta seguido de una revelación que permitiría arreglar todo.

-siempre tuya- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Fin.

**Hola chicos, espero que le haya gustado esta historia One-Shot que como se habrán dado cuenta es en el aniversario de Elsa y Anna y una carta que explica como terminaron juntas. Gracias por leer, saludos.**

**Para los que leen mi otra historia "NEED A WARM HUG" prometo que intentare actualizar pronto, estoy sufriendo una crisis, no tengo inspiración, acepto ayuda. **

**Espero algunos reviews por favor :D **


End file.
